Padres afuera
by Sashabeth
Summary: Júpiter Island el lugar donde todo adolescente quiere vivir Pero no siempre es bonito,lujos fiestas y herencias,suena a gloria,pero no para este grupo de chicos millonarios que tendran que aprender a sobrevivir en ese mundo y a sobrellevar lo que es ser adolescente,amor,sexo,drama y un poco de humor-si quieres vivir otra vez tu adolescencia o atravezar con ellos,esta es tu histori


CAPITULO 1

_10:15am _

_High School Tomas _

-Entonces todos tenemos claro,que la prueba vale la mitad de la nota

-Que coñazo-susurro gritando mi buen amigo Emmet

-señor McCarty ya sabemos que usted no necesita estudiar ya que su padre le compra las notas,pero podria mantener por una vez la puta boca cerrada,se escuchó un _oh _en coro

-¡¿como te a trevéz?! imbesil no creas que...

-señorita Hale no se atreva a insultar en clase-el profesor le regaño-y por favor señor Meraz,ya tengo suficiente con el señor McCarty..-logro decir antes de que suene el timbre de cambio de clase

-asi que te crees muy hombre insultandome en clase..-Emmet podia ser un poco impulsivo cuando se metian con el...y con sus amigos

-que pasa _McCarty _no te gustan que te digan la verdad

-Paul lo mejor es que te retires

-oh Edward por una puñetera vez dejame divertirme-me encojí de hombros y me aleje,la verdad es que poco me importaba lo que ese par de estupidos hicieran,aunque a veces siempre terminaba con un par de puños sobre mi cara

-sabes es dificil saber quien habla por ti,si tu culo o tu boca

-seras hijo de puta..-y entonces se armó la grande,sillas volaban,gente gritaba coreando a su preferido y una Rosalie Hale,hija de el gran economista Peter Hale,comenzo a gritar dulcemente con su fino vocabulario de camionero

-¡Eso Emmet rompele los huevos y traemolos para darselos a mi perro! ¡Eso mi amor haz que su lengua se la meta por el culo! ¡Eso duro duro!

-no van a tardar mucho en venir ¿no?-le sonrei a mi hermanita Alice

-que haces aqui enana,no deberias estar en frances.

-Edward,no me digas enana..-hizo un puchero-solo pasaba y escuche los gritos...

-...y veniste a chismosear-complete

-¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO!-gemi al escuchar esa voz

-ahora si estamos jodidos-escuche susurrar a la rubia,mientras se bajaba de la mesa donde habia estado animando emotivamente a su novio

-Alguien puede explicarme que demonios es esto-Mister Cayo,director del centro se encontraba en la puerta con su rostro rojo a punto de reventar-oh jovenes esta vez la hicieron grande

_11:00 am_

_Aula de castigo_

-todo esto es tu puta culpa-gruñi¿como mierda habia terminado aqui?

-Edward no todo es mi culpa-Emmet me miro con una sonrisa-de todas maneras quien te mando a defenderme

-¡TU! Que paso con eso de _Un poco de ayuda Eddi_ y una mierda,Bella debe estar como loca habiamos quedado en almorzar juntos

-que te den por el culo Eddi,que dejes plantada una vez a Belli-Bells no la va a matar y viniendo al caso si te reclamara le dices que te chupe la polla y que te deje en paz,que ya bastante las haz soportado desdes que tenian ocho putos años-termino mirandome como si yo fuera mierda.

-no lo entiendes Emmet ella es mi mejor amiga...

-a la cual te follas-fulmine a la rubia que estaba sentada delante mio-¿que?¿acaso era un secreto?

-que te den Rosalie,si no soportas a Bella no es mi problema,pero no hables si no sabes nada texana de mierda-ella solto una carcajada

-¿que pasa Eddi hoy no tuvistes sesion de sexo?-sonrei,por que no podia hacer otra cosa,con Rosalie no habia manera,aunque eso me hizo recordar lo de esta mañana

_**flash back**_

_-Oh mierda..-gemi derrumbandome sobre su cuerpo-¿estas bien?_

_-Edward,todas las malditas veces que lo hicimos estoy bien-me sonrio-olvidalo de una vez,fue normal que me doliera la primera vez _

_-lloraste,no me gusta verte llorar-dije saliendo de ella_

_-Por dios era virgen,los dos lo eramos,no teniamos experiencia y fuimos un poco torpes-se levanto y comenzo a arreglarse-teniamos quince años_

_-se me hace raro que llevaramos acostandonos mas de dos años y continuemos tan bien como si aun jugaramos con tus muñecas-ella me sonrio a travéz del espejo._

_-ya nada es como antes,ahora debemos aburrirnos en compromisos importantes para mantener el apellido en alto,antes jugabamos en los jardines y nuestros padres se aburrian-suspiro mientras se peinaba su cabello-ahora ellos estan buscando un buen matrimonio para ambos_

_-si queremos heredar su fortuna-comente mientras me levantaba para ponerme mi uniforme-es nuestro ultimo año Bella-suspire-y quiero aprovecharlo_

_-y ¿cuando no lo haces?-sonrio terminando de abrochar su blusa_

_-este año quiero aprovecharlo junto a ti-ella dio un respingo_

_-arruinaria nuestra amistad_

_-yo te quiero,tu me quieres y eso no lo arruinara nadie_

_-almorzamos hoy,claro si tus amigos te dejan..._

_**fin de flash back**_

Esa habia sido la manera de ponerme a prueba,siempre pasaba con mis amigos y podia haberle demostrado que podiamos intentarlo y lo habia hechado a perder

-¡mierda!

-señor Cullen,cuide su lenguaje-grito el profesor de turno

-¿que coño te ocurre?-me susurro Emmet

-la he cagado..-suspire

-si que la cagaste,Bella esta que te mira con cara de querer matarte-me gire hacia la pared de cristal que daba al pasillo y hay estaba con su uniforme que la hacia ver exquisita,pero eso no quitaba su mirada de mierda y el dedo corazon que habia alzado antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse _doble mierda._


End file.
